Safe and Sound
by ToReachYou
Summary: I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go; When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone," But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes; The sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.


**I don't know you guys; I felt like writing something depressing and confusing(I guess) So I did. And here it is. I figured I should post something soon, considering I feel like I haven't done so in some time. **

**I hope you guys forgive me if my chapter updating begins to happen less frequently. My plane ride is tomorrow at 6, then as soon as I get back I have to register to the new High School, pack, clean, paint, move in, build a new cat play ground since my room will be roomier and my cat needs something to do while I'm away, then school starts. So please, excuse the fact I will be updating only when I have time, okay? And if you do I'll love you all the more! :D**

**I don't know, I guess you could consider this NaLu and GaLe. Either way, it's kind of random.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know who owns Fairy Tail. Do I seem Japanese? Is my name Hiro Mashima? No. There is your answer.**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm.. scared.." Her voice shook rhythmically with her body.

We were trapped; secluded from the rest of the world.

Never will they know of our existence here; our absence will forever be a mystery to everyone back home.

They will never know of what has happened, how we stumbled upon this cursed place.

Her body trembled like a small earthquake; body damp and sticky from light sweat, her fear causing her to lose all control of herself. She let out quiet squeals and whines when she heard a crackling explosion in the distance, our friends fighting for their lives only a mile or so away.

I could do nothing to help her, nothing to calm her nerves and fears. I could only tell her small lies, smile at her and tell her it would be okay.

She would flinch away every time she felt the earth shake, burying her face farther into my chest as if I could protect her; save her from this. I can't save her from a world in chaos.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." I whispered. It sounded more confident in my head than when I actually said it. My voice wavered, causing her to sob harder and tighten her embrace around my waist, her tears wiping off and soaking my scarf.

I looked around at my surroundings for the umpteenth time, hoping when I looked up I would no longer be in this battle field of hell.

I stared at the lifeless bodies of complete strangers, their eyes absent and empty; the fire enclosing us shimmering off of their eyes, making them appear more frightening and disheartening than they already were.

I felt the heat of the fire beating across my face as I stared off into the distance, the bouncing of the heat waves making it look like an imitation of a red, glowing ocean; the sea of fire more intense and dangerous than the fire usually burning in deep in my soul, already drowned in fear and despair, blown out by knowledge that we will never make it out of this.

In my blank look around, I dreadfully found the familiar red locks of the one person I looked up to besides Igneel, the woman I had idolized as my dear older sister that could never be beaten; Erza Scarlet.

I lost my breath, losing all capability of taking a single ounce of oxygen as I worked my vision up the small maze of scarlet hair, the beautiful strands leading me to a bloodied face and a set of eyes matching the strangers.

Emptiness.

Her perfect brown eyes reflected nothing but dull lifelessness. A tear had fallen down the left side of her scarred face; the right eye having lost the ability to show her emotion. Her mouth gaped slightly, blood dripping from it to the ground beneath her. Her sword lay proudly beside her head, matching her torn, dented armor.

Lastly, a tall calibur stood defiantly through her stomach, already matted in blood that did not belong to the brave warrior laying lifeless on the ground.

I let out a small yelp, my bottom lip twitching absently; having no ability to make a sound to resemble the agony I felt.

Erza Scarlet wasn't one to fall; she only tripped, recovering herself quickly for her comrades sake. She couldn't be dead, no, not Erza. She'll get up any second and brush herself off, that's what she always did.

"Erza.." I whispered pleadingly, an unconscious smile making its way to my lips out of pure hope that she'd get up and smile at me, tell us it's alright.

"Get up..." I pleaded again.

My voice grabbed Lucy's attention, who turned around and followed my line of vision. She took a long, shaky breath in, bringing her hand to her mouth and making a gagging sound; almost as if she was being choked by an invisible force I once again couldn't fight. She wailed, tearing away at my arms and clambering over to Erza on her hands and knees.

She grabbed Erzas delicate face in her hands, screaming profanities and letting out wail after wail as tears streamed down her face relentlessly. I could hear her breathing out Erzas name, asking God, "Why, why?" Her voice shaking and cracking through her sobs.

I stared blankly at the two girls, absolutely nothing going through my mind out of pure shock, my body not accepting the fact that Erza was no longer with us.

Refusing it.

I climbed to my feet, unstably taking steps towards the motionless body of the Titania. I fell to my knees beside Lucy, causing her to take refuge from the hell unfolding before us onto my shoulder, her arms draped around my neck, crying an endless stream of tears.

My world was crumbling. Piece by piece. Falling into an endless abyss full of already broken dreams and shattered hopes.

The Master was gone; nobody knew what happened to him after his memory was erased.

Erza was dead.

I didn't want to accept this fact, but I couldn't believe that my eyes were possibly lying to me when I wasn't the only one seeing her motionless, bloody, armored body right before me.

Tears fell from my eyes before I could acknowledge them even developing; a scream escaping my lungs, making me curl in on myself and yell at the ground, punching it with all of my strength. It scared Lucy out of her skin, causing her to flinch away for a second before crying more and hugging my trembling body. She whispered my name, sounding so apologetic and full of agony.

But it wasn't her fault. It was nobody's fault but _theirs_.

I moved my head to my left, taking another terrified look around with wide, betrayed eyes still full of tears quickly welling up, threatening to fall once again.

My sight landed almost perfectly on matted blue hair.

Levi.

Her body was folded over another, one almost three times the size of hers. Her body shook twice as hard as Lucy's did, her hands trembling in a matching motion. I could hear her wails over Lucy's; her higher pitched sobs and gasps of air echoing off into the distance only to be drowned out by the noise of the battle. I took a longer look at the man she was bent over, muscular and pierced.

I choked.

I found the familiar shimmering iron studs worn proudly by the dragon slayer that attacked our Guild and paid the heavy price.

The man who stopped at nothing to earn the forgiveness from me, my Guild, and more importantly; Levi.

He protected her countless times; fought for her; defended her against everything and anything. Eventually, one day Levi told him that she felt something for him. I knew he felt the same for her, but he denied it. He couldn't possibly accept her feelings with the still lingering guilt of what he had done.

But now that same girl was bent over his bloodied body, her tears falling down onto his chest as she whispered small bits of faith to him as he slowly slipped away.

The small amount of air left in my lungs was suddenly forced out of me by a weight landing mercilessly on my chest.

His eyes were open, reflecting the light of the explosions and fire surrounding us five. He was saying something inaudible to me; something meant for Levis ears and Levis ears alone. She clutched his torn shirt so tight it turned her hands white.

I stared blankly at her, watching her mouth form the precious words,

'I love you, too.'

I shut my eyes and turned away, more tears streaming down my face as I slammed my forehead to the ground.

I reached for Lucy's hand and I pulled her into me; never letting go in fear that if I did, something terrible would happen to her, as well.

Through all these terrible happenings, I could only repeatedly ask myself the same question which continued to leave me without an answer;

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

**Told you, random. I'm not expecting anything from you guys, but reviews would be nice. I wrote this just to write it, and I hope it's not too terrible.  
Don't hate me for killing Erza, by the way. OOCness, I know. Oh well, it happens. **

**Well, if you want, R&R. I wouldn't mind, actually I prefer if you would.**

**Thank you guys for reading, I really appreciate it! Sorry if there are mistakes or if you don't like it.. :P Next chapter of Mistake I will be working on tomorrow on the plane.. maybe... xD Soon. **


End file.
